1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a thin film transistor substrate that can be fabricated at reduced cost and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices, which are a core technology in the information communication age, for displaying various kinds of information on a screen, have been developed such that the image display devices are thinner, lighter, and portable, and exhibit high performance. In addition, flat panel display devices, which have lower weight and volume than cathode ray tubes (CRT), have been highlighted.
A liquid crystal display device, which is one such flat panel display device, adjusts a light transmission rate of liquid crystals using an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode connected to a thin film transistor to display images.
The liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of passivation films for isolating the electrodes from each other. In particular, an organic passivation film having a low dielectric constant is formed to isolate the common electrode and a data line for supplying a data signal to the thin film transistor, from each other. The organic passivation film is relatively thick so as to reduce parasitic capacitance occurring between the common electrode and the data line. However, the cost of fabricating the liquid crystal display device increases, and it is difficult to fabricate the liquid crystal display device in a slim fashion, with the increase in thickness of the organic passivation film.
In addition, the number of masking processes for patterning increases with the increase in the number of the passivation films. As a result, the masking processes become complicated, whereby the cost of fabricating the liquid crystal display device increases.